Everyone and Walter Sliggs
.]]This article focuses on the interactions between everyone and Walter Sliggs. Overview Because of his arrogance and egotism, Walter Sliggs does not get along with very many people on Sodor. He is very rude to the engines he works with, and is disliked by almost all the people he does business with on Sodor. He often goes on rants about himself and his personal life while talking with engines and people, which can cause them to view him with disdain. All of the Engines Walter Sliggs is a greedy, arrogant, and self-absorbed businessman in the eyes of the other engines. Although his refineries are usually worked by diesel engines, the steam engines are well aware of his far less than pleasant demeanor. He is not very well-liked, but since he has a powerful influence, he is respected to an extent. Bertram In Aura of Menace, Bertram calls Sliggs "the most condescending sot I've had the displeasure of working with", leaving Sliggs at a loss for words. This really says a lot, because Bertram rarely has a harsh word to say about anyone. BoCo Sliggs has no tolerance for ineptitude and sees BoCo as idiotic as the rest of the engines on the North Western Railway. In Swan Dive, poor BoCo had already been tricked by Bill and Ben with a bogus destination for a stone delivery, and was subsequently read the riot act by a fuming Walter Sliggs after he pulled the train into Kellsthorpe Refinery. Captain Grant In Munitions, after one of Sliggs's refineries is destroyed in the explosions and ensuing fire caused by Sir Frederick Aura and Walter Richards, Sliggs berates Grant and his fellow soldiers for the calamity. Grant insults Sliggs because of his money-grubbing attitude and leaves, causing Sliggs to become angry and telling Grant that he will regret this. Carlo Debris In All the World's a Stage, Carlo and Sliggs meet in the stands during the Narrow Gauge engines and The Thin Controller's performance of Hamlet. Debris calls Sliggs a "grease-ridden oil slick" and Sliggs responds by saying that Debris smells like "sawdust and long periods of sadness". However, the two still sit by each other during the play and seem to enjoy heckling the play together. General Zen In The Ministry of Defense Complex, a refinery was constructed to have a steady supply of fuel to the vehicles and machinery housed in the base. General Zen worked closely with Walter Sliggs to make this partnership possible. To Sliggs, working with a Ministry was a great investment until things went hopelessly awry in Munitions. At a personal level, Zen and Sliggs are merely business associates and nothing else. D199 Sliggs purchased D199 and D261 from the mainland to personally deliver his refined oil to the United Kingdom. In Aura of Menace, upon the two diesels's first run, they were caught in a massive pile up that cost him millions. D261 Sliggs purchased D199 and D261 from the mainland to personally deliver his refined oil to the United Kingdom. In Aura of Menace, upon the two diesels's arrival to The Mine Junction, they were caught in a massive pile up. Afterward, the two were sent for repairs. Darren Following the Munitions Incident, Darren found work at the Mine Junction under Walter Sliggs in the hopes things would settle down. He was proven very, very wrong. In Aura of Menace, Darren was with Sliggs when D261 and D199 crashed into The Mine Junction. Later that night, Sir Frederick Aura's dynamic attack on Sliggs cost Darren his life before he could seriously evaluate his poor career choice. Dart Den's fiesty (and sometimes clumsy) assistant can really get on Sliggs' nerves in the workplace. Although helpful, his compulsion to chime in and speak for his friend can really drive the tycoon insane. In Swan Dive, Dart was seen working at Kellsthorpe Refinery. Den When not working at Vicarstown, Dart and Den are two of Sliggs' preferred underlings. Sliggs usually prefers to do most of the talking when given orders, but Dart and Den's quirky mind reading routines often lead to Sliggs' becoming cross and flustered easily. Whether he'll admit it or not, Sliggs is quite confident that Den will work efficiently without need of supervision, unlike Dart or Sidney. Diesel For an engine that has been sent packing more times than anyone would prefer to count, The Fat Controller has accepted the fact that Diesel is here to stay. To keep him out of trouble, Diesel is often sent to the Refinery with the other diesel engines where his treachery won't do as much damage. Sliggs doesn't mind Diesel, but Diesel is very anxious to please and prove he is the best, which can be problematic indeed. In Swan Dive, Diesel was seen working at Kellsthorpe Refinery. Sidney Sidney occasionally works at Sliggs' refineries scattered across the Island. Sidney cannot really hold a conversation with anyone for an extended period time so he rarely has a hard time working under Sliggs. In Swan Dive, Sidney was seen working at Kellsthorpe Refinery. Sir Frederick Aura Walter Sliggs appears to have a dark history with Sir Frederick Aura, as he was the one who gave him his iconic scar, as stated in Aura of Menace. They appear to have some sort of deal, with which Sir Frederick Aura relies on the oil tycoon in order to fulfill his grand design. At the end of Aura of Menace, Aura confronted Sliggs and destroyed his refinery at The Mine Junction. Sliggs called Aura a madman and stated that he was going to have Aura arrested, but to ensure that Sliggs keeps his part of the deal, Aura offered him the prospect of getting the oil under Ulfstead Castle, which he knows how to access. Category:Interactions Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone Conflicts